


Wings

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel





	Wings

I arrive at home, Lucifer is attempting to socialize with the young ones. It’s pretty funny, they’re climbing all over him, pulling his hair and playing with the feathers on his wings. Lucifer looks miserable. He looks over and sees me,

 

“GABRIEL!” he clears his throat and continues calmly, “I’m glad you’re back,” he brushes the young ones off of him and he stands. He walks towards me, “Where’s Father?”

 

“He isn’t here at the moment. If you want I can take care of them,” I gesture towards the young ones around him.

 

He nods and goes searching for Father.

 

“Gabeieel!” I feel someone hug my leg.

 

“Hey Castiel!” I pick him up and put him on my hip, “did you have fun with Lucifer?” He makes a face and shakes his head.

 

A chirping comes from my left shoulder. Castiel is startled, and he looks at me for an answer. I put my finger to my shoulder and the bird hops onto it. I show Castiel, 

 

“What is that?” he says, wonder filling his voice.

 

“It’s a bird, I created it,” he looks at me, 

 

“You can create things? I thought only Father could do that.”

 

“Well, that’s what happened while I was gone. Father and I talked and he gave me the power to create things. I made this one special. It’s for you,” I smile and put him down, “Do you want to hold her?” Castiel nods, “Hold out your hand.”

 

He stretches his hand out and the bird hops into his hand. Castiel smiles as the bird starts to sing.

 

“What are you going to name her?” He pauses for a moment, pondering the question.

 

“I’ll name her… Ana.” He smiles as Ana hops up his arm and perches on his shoulder. I smile, 

 

“Castiel?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“How about that flying lesson?”

 

His eyes grow wide and he grins ear to ear,

 

“Yes! Really Gabeieel?”

 

“Yeah! Let’s go. Follow me,” I lead him over to the top of a small ledge, no more than eight feet tall.

 

“Okay, let’s take this slow. Spread your wings,” he follows my directions, extending his black wings behind him, “good now see how well you can flap them.”

 

He tries and lifts off the ground a few inches.

 

“Alright! You’re doing great! Now here’s the part where you’re going to trust me.”

 

Castiel shifts on his feet.

 

“It will be a little scary at first but it will be fine, I promise.”

 

He nods and I go and stand at the bottom of the ledge, 

 

“I want you to jump and flap your wings, can you do that?”

 

He looks at the ground, Ana flies from his shoulder to mine. He looks down at me and nods his head.

 

“I’m right here to catch you, don’t worry.”

 

He nods again and takes a few steps back. I hold my arms out to catch him.

 

Castiel runs to the edge and jumps, flapping his wings furiously. He stays in the air for a few seconds. He did it! Just for a little but he did it!

 

I catch him, I can hardly contain my excitement.

 

“Awesome job! That was perfect!”

 

He practically leaps out of my arms,

 

“I want to do it again!”

 

“Alright, climb the hill again.” I can’t wipe the smile off my face.

 

He goes up and down the hill a few more times, staying in the air longer each time.

I stop him, I can see hes starting to get tired, 

 

“Hey, why don’t we give it a rest for today? I told Father I would come back.”

 

“Okay,” he says solemnly. 

 

“I’ll be back again soon,” I hold my finger to my shoulder and Ana hops onto it, I give her back to Castiel, “Take care of Ana,” I smile one last time and go back to Earth.


End file.
